BOOT CAMP EXPERIENCE 2 - CALL OF DUTY
BOOT CAMP EXPERIENCE #2 - CALL OF DUTY 'is the third video uploaded onto DownRangeGaming. Transcript 'JESSE: Waddup, and welcome to some more DownRangeGaming saaan! Playing some Gun Game, on the Nuketown map, and uh, the last time I left you guys, I was talking about my boot camp experience, so I wanna continue on with boot camp. But first, I wanted you guys to check out the new background and banner on the channel, and a friend of mine called barnseyz, I'll put a link, he's the one who hooked it up, super talented guy with Photoshop, and everyone go over to his channel and tell him he did a dope as job 'cause it's dope freshness saaan! So, back on the boot camp stories, since we're still in the beginning stages of my military career, uh, I think I left you guys last time with getting to boot camp and stuff like that. So, I wanted to tell you about some of like, the rules that we had to go by there. One of the rules was, luckily, I was told about before I got there was every time you speak to a training instuctor, a TI, you had to say a reporting statement first. It was so weird and stupid, so if I wanted to ask him a question, which I tried never to, 'cause they always like, smart asses and made you feel like shit, but you had to say a reporting statement. And when you first got to boot camp, reporting statement sounded like this, so if I wanted to ask Sergeant Panting, that was my TI's name, uh, like what time is chow tonight or something, I would be like "Sir, Trainee Wellens reports his order, what time is chow tonight, sir?" and that's how I would have to ask him. And uh, I was so nervous at messing it up in the beginning, 'cause like, I said like, it's weird, when I think about it now, I'm like how was I so nervous about stuff like that? But when you're there, they really get in your head and mess with you. So, like, I say "Sir, Trainee Wellens reports his order, what's for chow, sir?" And heh, it was dumb. I remember the first night at boot camp, one of the other trainees runs up to Sergeant Panting, this is before they told us about the reporting statements, but I knew, but alot of the other trainees don't, he runs up to him and you know, he just acts how he thinks he's supposed to act because he's seen it in movies, he was like "Sir! Sir!" he's like screaming "Sir! What do I do next sir?!" like yelling and Sergeant Panting goes "Who the fuck are you yelling at, trainee?! Get the fuck on-" I was just like what an idiot! The dude looked like such a dumbass, I'm like "You're supposed to give a reporting and they don't want you fucking yelling at them, this isn't the movies, this is different." So, that was one of the funny situations. Now, something that happened with me with reporting statements happened, and it was a good story, alot of the trainees, we talked about it later on in boot camp was we had a female TI filling in one day for something and she was doing, uh, like locker checks, like, they would have to inspect our lockers, I'll get into that on another day. And she was inspecting my locker and I had to ask her something, so I had to ask her, I had to say the reporting statement, so I'm like "Sir, Airman Wellens reports his order, blah blah blah" I can't remember what I had to ask her, and I remember she was like "Excuse me?" and I thought she was saying excuse me because she didn't hear my name. I was like "Airman Wellens," she was like "Excuse me?" I'm like "Wellens" "Excuse me?" And I got like, real closer to her and I was like, I sounded it out like "Well-ens" 'cause I thought she didn't hear my name, and I was like, I remember I was surrounded by like, more trainees and they probably knew what was going on and what I did wrong and she yells "Somebody get Chief Smackaho the fuck out of my face for calling me sir!", I'm like "Oh I mean, ma'am! Airman Wellens reports his order! I'm sorry ma'am!" and she just remmed me out, made me do like shit ton of pushups or what ever. Made me feel like shit. And, -laughs-, I remember everyone like, talking to other trainers, they're like "Wellens was so funny, he like got all in her face and was like Well-ens!" I don't know, we thought that was really funny at the time. So, other rules and responsibilities at boot camp were, they gave us like little jobs in the dorm. We all had specific jobs, this was, the dorm was as far as cleaning, the dorm was nice and clean and, uh, it's just more stuff for us to do. So, my job was in the latrine, like, we had a team of trainees that had to clean the latrine, and the latrine means bathroom, in the military, we called it the latrine, and the head person in charge of the latrine was the latrine queen, and that's what we'd call them. But, luckily, I got a pretty easy job in the latrine, I just had to make sure all the krome in the latrine was polished up, nice and shiny. So, I didn't have to scrub toilets, except for the krome behind the toilets, whatever, I had to scrub it with like, this krome polish, pretty easy. So, we'd get inspected everyday. you know, the TI would inspect it, the latrine and he would, it was crazy on how like, detailed they were, he would turn the lights off, take a flashlight and put it on the ground, if he seen any dust or anything, you know, we'd get in trouble. We were even like, using out lint rollers, I don't know if you know what a lint roller is, it's like the sticky, like a roller thing that you use it for your uniform to get off lint, we would be lint rolling the tile floor with it just to get every tiny bit of dust everywhere. But, so, there was this one occasion, the TI comes in the bathroom, inspecting it, and there's an Fing pube on the shower floor. The shower was like, ten shower heads, it was huge, a big room with showers. And there's a pube on the floor, you know, he's like "Latrine!" yelling at us, bring us in there and is like saying "What the F is that on the ground? It's pube! Disgusting!" This one pube, which is disgusting anyways, but you know how hard it is to pass over one hair? You know, we were done cleaning, nothing was ever good enough for the TIs in the boot camp. So he gets us all in the pushup position to do pushups in the shower now, because of that pube, and I just remember doing pushups and the pube is like, right in my face. I'm like, doing a pushup and it's like down and up and I'm like blowing it, trying to blow it to a different trainee doing pushups across from me so it's in his face now and he sees that I'm doing that so he's blowing it back! And we're doing these pushups, trying to blow this pube to each other's faces. I thought that was one of the funniest things that could've happened right then, you know like, we did, I don't even know how many pushups for that, get out, someone cleans the pube up, we're done. Well, I hope you enjoyed the little boot camp stories this time, and this is actually the first time I ever played, well, not first time I ever played Gun Game, first time I ever won at Gun Game. I've never won a Gun Game. Lucky I was recording it, and you know there's PrankvsPrank at the top saaan! So, uh, thank you for watching more DownRangeGaming, and definately make sure you give a thumbs up, favourite and leave some comments of some more stuff you want me to talk about, you wanna hear next video, I got tons of stories, I do eventually make it to the police academy out of boot camp, so those are gonna be some good stories, crazy stuff happened, so until next time, peace saaan! Category:Videos Category:Gaming Videos Category:Uploads from 2011 Category:Uploads from September 2011 Category:Military Stories Category:Boot Camp Stories